Sweeter
by Steampunk Marionette
Summary: Matthew is dating Alfred, who doesn't seem to care about him at all. Gilbert is Matthew's best friend, but he wants to be more. Maybe the person Matthew belongs with has been in front of him the whole time. This is my 1st fanfic please don't be too harsh. Song-Fic to Gavin Degraw's "Sweeter" PruCan


Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Sweeter belongs to Gavin Degraw-/-/-/

Alfred seriously wasn't grateful enough. He had one of the most awesome people Gilbert knew on his arm, but it still wasn't was amazing. Beautiful. Everything a guy could ask for in a boyfriend. Soon, though, Gilbert would take his chance. When Gilbert wanted someone, he got them no matter what.

Gilbert's P.O.V.'Hmm, I wonder if one of the reasons I want Mattie is that he's taken by someone else. Well, if something belongs to someone else and then you get it for yourself, it always seems better...' I thought to myself as I walked to Birdie's house.'But if I went for Matthew I would be stealing him from someone else, which is kinda unawesome.' I stop walking and snort to myself.'Stupid unawesome conscience, Alfred doesn't deserve him anyways.' Which is true enough, I guess.'You. Went to school and found out you're dumb. Maybe you just had too much fun' I think, recalling a song I once heard. That specific part reminded me of how Alfred had terrible grades before he was kicked out of the boarding school for partying and drinking too much. What does Matthew see in him again? 'If Alfred doesn't deserve him, then I shouldn't feel bad for attempting to gain Birdie's affection with my awesomeness!' Satisfied with that last thought, I continue the walk to Birdie's house in a more leisure fashion.

At Matthew's house(3rd person)

When Gilbert gets to Matthew's house, he barges in without knocking. Mainly because Matthew always leaves the door unlocked so his best friend,ie, Gilbert can come over when he wants. When Gilbert doesn't see Matt in the living room, he checks the kitchen. Finding a note on the fridge, Gilbert reads the neat handwriting.'Gil,If you're reading this you came over while I was at hockey practice. Alfie was here when I left, so if you had something important to tell me, give the message to him and he'll relay it to me when I get you later!~Birdie' Gilbert was now in a bad mood, but decided to go tell Alfred to tell Matt to call him anyways.

Bad idea.

When he gets upstairs to where he was positive the loud American was watching tv, he sees something he'll never forget.

Alfred is on top of the scary Russian known as Ivan Braginski. And they're kissing.

Seething, Gil leaves, thinking ' I knew Matt fell in love too easily. The poor guy actually thought Alfred was the one.'

At Gil's house

When he gets home, Gilbert enters his room and starts yelling unflattering things in German about a certain idiot. He then turns on the radio so he can calm down.

"...You're like an angel. Got me feeling like a devil. And I wanna give you something if, You promise that you won't tell." The artist sings. Gil snorts thinking 'Well ain't that the frickin truth.'

Later...

Gilbert tells Matthew.

He calls the lilac-eyed boy and asks him to come over. As Gilbert's friend, Matthew has to go see why the Prussian had sounded so serious on the first Matthew, like the loyal boyfriend he is, doesn't believe Gilbert. When Gil tells him a second time, Matthew yells at him, accusing him of being jealous and not wanting him to be happy. Gil ignores the first part and says that he does want Mattie to be happy, and that's why he was telling him this.

Mattie bursts into tears, knowing his friend wouldn't lie to him and was just trying to protect him.

Gil's P.O.V.

"Aw c'mon Birdie! Don't cry we both know that unawesome idiot isn't worth your tears!" I say"B-but Gil I l-love him!" Ouch that hurts. But, being the awesome guy I am, I came up with a plan."How about we go to this club I know of." I was positive the club would be perfect."I don't kn-know*sniff*Gil...""What if I told you it wasn't a loud and obnoxious club?" I say, trying to sound convincing."...…what kind of club is it?""Well, I discovered it a little while ago. It doesn't sell alcohol and there are no seizure-inducing lights and bad music. It's just a dance club with dimmed lights and decent music.""… I think I'd like that."

Club-(3rd person)

Gilbert picks some decent clubbing clothes out of Matthew's closet, then leaves the room to let the boy they head over to Gil's house where he finds some club clothes for himself then starts to change in front of the Canadian, who turns away with a blush on his face the second he catches sight of Gilbert's abs.

When they arrive at the club, Matthew smiles. Gilbert was right, it was rather nice. Mattie was feeling better already."Want to go dance?" asks Gilbert."Oh, um, sure." says the bespectacled blond end up dancing awkwardly about three feet away from each Gilbert groans in frustration and pulls his friend toward him. He grabs Matthew's arms and wraps them around his neck. He puts his own arms around the teen's thin waist, causing Matthew to blush. Gilbert fights to keep his hands from wandering. Eventually he gently moves Matthew away from him."Um is something wrong Gil?" asks Matthew, who unknowingly, is killing the silver-haired teenager with his innocent demeanor and overall perfection."I suggest you go to the other side of the room for a moment…" The shorter teen's body was so attractive that Gil had a hard time not touching it."Gil I don't get why I have to go over there…do you not want to be near me?"Gilbert sighs. 'Here it comes' thinks Matthew, 'he's gonna tell me he hates me, I knew there was a reason he's been acting different towards me late-'"Uh Birdie did you hear me?""Oh uh no sorry Gil could you repeat that?""I said 'It's not that I don't like you but we can't be friends.' "" Wh-wha-""At least not with my hands around."Matthew replies with an intelligent sounding-"Huh?""kesesesese! So cute!""I-I-""We can't be friends because that's not how I see you. I want you to be my boyfriend Birdie!"Matthew gapes at the man for a second before gaining his composure."…... I'm going to need time to heal from the whole Alfred thing. But I will give you a chance."Gilbert smiles uncharacteristically and guides Matthew's head to rest in between his shoulder and neck. And the two slowly sway back and forth to the lyrics of the non-slow song playing in the background.

DAS ENDE

Hello! This is my first fanfiction so it's really bad. :( constructive criticism is welcome, but please nothing too mean.

UPDATE

Ok, yeah let's pick on the new girl. I'm sorry to the people who read the story already and to those who haven't, but I had to delete the lyrics of the song if I wanted to keep my account. I haven't the slightest idea why I in particular had to do this considering there are multiple people who include lyrics in their stories. But, what's done is done so I hope you're happy Mr./Ms.'I enforce the rules like I own the place'

Sincerely,Steampunk Marionette


End file.
